The Afterparty
by ohhmandyy
Summary: Andy and Allison are doubting the love for each other. They love each other, but don't think the other does. Will things work out? Rated T for some language.
1. Leaving the House

I got in the car with my asshole father. He started going on and on, about how what I did was normal, and how he wasn't pissed. Andy, this, Andy that. Then he'd gone to a new subject: "Who was that girl?" I stayed silent for a few seconds. He asked again in a more firm voice. "My girlfriend." I replied absent-mindedly. It wasn't official, but what I knew was that my new love for her was official. I loved Allison. And I only hoped she felt the same way. "And I haven't heard about her why?" he asked nosily. "We only started going out today." I, again, replied tone-less. "She's very pretty. You picked a good one." What an asshole. When we got home, my mother was, as usual, out with her friends. I walked upstairs and sat down to think about Allison. I didn't have her number, email, anything.

I didn't think what happened was real. I thought maybe he was teasing me, like all the other people did in the school. But, I loved him. I looked in the mirror, and looked at the new me. Claire is a genius. I grabbed my purse, and dumped everything in there in the trash can in the corner of my room. If I were to maintain my look, I wanted to start over. Claire had given me her number whenever she was giving me the makeover. I dialed her number and she picked up the second time. "Hey, Claire." I said. "Who's this?" she asked. "It's me, Allison. From detention?" "Oh! Hey! Whatcha need?" she asked cheerfully. "Um, I was wondering if you can take me to the party? To see Andy?" I asked nervously. "Yeah, I'll call him and ask if hes still going. Want me to fix you up? I have some extra clothes." She offered. "You don't need to." I said. "But I want to. Can you come over?" she asked. "Sure." She gave me her address, and I asked my dad to borrow our piece of shit purple car. As usual, the answer was, "Don't give a shit." I grabbed the keys, and thanked the lord that I was leaving this dump another night.


	2. Arrival

As Andy pulled up to the nice house, he observed how packed the party was already. How was he going to find anyone he knew here?  
"Hey Andy!"  
Andy spun around, hopeful that it was Allison. A disappointed look fell on his face. It was just one of the most popular girls in the school, Britney, who'd always liked him. He sighed.  
"Hey." he said.  
"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" she smiled.  
She was undoubtedly pretty. But now he only had eyes for one. Allison. He wondered if he would meet her here. He wanted just to once more see her beautiful face. Wanted it more than he wanted to get out of the house and away from his father.  
"No, it's just I had a bad day." he frowned.  
"Oh.. want me to make it up to you?" she grinned. She took his hand and led him upstairs. He didn't object.

"You look gorgeous, Allison! I did SUCH a great job! Look at you." Claire exclaimed. She pushed Allison in front of a mirror. Allison gasped.  
"Oh my god! I look like Barbie." Claire gently pushed her.  
"Don't be silly. You look a hundred times better. Alright, get in my car Allie. We're going to the party now."  
"Can we take my car? We drove over here and I don't want to leave the car here."  
"Sure.. but wouldn't it look a lot better to show up in a fancy car looking the way you do?"  
"I guess.. Okay." Allison decided.  
Both walked downstairs. Claire's brother was sitting in the living room.  
Her brother whistled. "Who's the hottie?"  
Allison blushed, he was very attractive, and a compliment from a guy like him boosted her confidence.  
"Justin, chill out. This is my friend Allison. Isn't she gorgeous? I lent her my clothes and did her makeup. We're going to a party, don't wait up. Bye!" she said cheerfully.  
"Be careful!" he shouted out the door.  
Claire got in the front seat and Allison in the passenger and made their way to the party. Allison was excited to see Andy. Hell, she was excited for him to see her. She still can't believe the most popular guy in school kissed her. In front of his parents. After everything he said on Saturday, it made her feel proud. They pulled up to the house.  
"Look! That's Andy's car!" Claire pointed out.  
Allison was officially stoked. "Here's to a good night." 


End file.
